


here comes the sun (do do do do)

by paintyourwords



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyourwords/pseuds/paintyourwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sits behind Phil in English class. Dan does weird things to get the boy he likes' attention. Dan somehow succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here comes the sun (do do do do)

  


“What the-” Phil turned around to look at the boy behind him. “What the hell are you doing.” 

Dan raised a hand in mock surrender, “Just stay still.”

Phil was open-mouthed, confused. “I swear, if you write something like, ‘I like dick’…”

Dan winked and Phil faltered. Sighing, he turned back, resigned. Dan leaned forward again, his mouth tilted up, and continued sketching words onto the back of Phil’s neck.

  


* * *

  


“What does it say?”

“Sorry?”

“The thing on my neck, what does it say.” 

“Why is there…?” Cat and Tom crowded around Phil to examine his neck. “Um.”

“Wow.” Tom wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Someone’s got an admirer.”

“Oh my god.” Was Cat squealing?

Phil frowned. “I told him not to write anything homophobic but-“

“Him?” Cat’s eyes were wide and her face was narrowed in on Phil’s. “Phil, who wrote it?”

“Dan, why, what does it say?” Phil was slightly wondrous at his friends’ (very exaggerated) ‘oh my god’ expressions. “Dan Howell,” he added for clarity.

“Phil, I’m so proud of you.” Cat gripped Phil’s shoulders. “Look at you, all grown up.”

Tom was grinning too. “‘Your eyes are the ocean and I’m lost at sea,’ is what it says. Incredible.”

There was a moment of silence. “Dan Howell. Who’d have thought.”

  


* * *

  


It was three days later when Dan struck again; three days of Phil not meeting his eyes and three days of mysteriously vanishing every time Dan came into his vicinity.

Phil didn’t turn around this time, just immobilised the moment the tip of the ball point pen and soft fingers touched his neck, and tried not to tornado kick Dan every time he touched a particularly ticklish region of his neck.

When Dan returned to his rightful seat, Phil decided it was time to go.

  


* * *

  


Twenty minutes and a hall pass later, Phil emerged into the bustling corridors of home time. Spotting a Dan coming west, he promptly decided to sprint to Mr. Warren’s class instead, deciding facing his wrath was better than facing Dan, who albeit less threatening, was effectively spine-chilling.

He sidled up to Cat and Tom a few seconds later, eternally thankful to whoever had pulled Mr. Warren out of his class (probably Ms Zaina from English).

“Dan did it again.” The conspiratory whisper into Cat and Tom’s huddle made them jump.

“Jesus, Phil.” Hands were dramatically held to chests. “You have to stop doing that.”

Phil slunk down, eyes alert for any Howell presence. “He’s done it again.” 

The confusion of their faces cleared and the two peered at his neck before breaking out into ‘oh my god’s’ once again.

Phil threw another glance around.

“Look, I know you don’t like him, but damn, this kid is cute.”

He muttered a, “what does it say,” sounding more disgruntled than he’d hoped.  


“‘If you were a vegetable you’d be a cutecumber.’”

Phil couldn’t help let out an amused smirk. He did love a good (or was it horrendously bad?) pun – and the people that made them – but he tried not to think too much about that.

A small smile was still on his face as he started stuffing books into his bag, unable to suppress it. So sure he didn’t exactly _like_ Dan. But then again, he didn’t _not_ like him. It was nice thinking about how someone possibly (probably?) had a crush on him. It made Phil feel all blushy and tingly inside.

He swung his locker door shut and turned to call out to Cat and Tom – and found himself face to face with the devil itself.

“Uh, hi Phil.” 

Phil’s little smile twisted into something uncomfortable.

“Hi, Dan.” His voice was dripping in reluctance and he almost felt bad when Dan winced at that.

The sound of a zip slowly crackled through their ears. Phil swung the bag around his back and waited, shoulders bunched up.

“Right.” Dan looked as awkward as Phil felt and now he wished he hadn’t avoided Dan for so long (or maybe that he had just moved continents when he had the chance). “I just… I guess I realised that writing on someone’s neck in an attempt to flirt probably wasn’t the best idea and I’m pretty sure I looked like a creep. So, like, sorry.”

“Oh.”

Dan cleared his throat. “However, If a star fell for every time I thought of you, the sky would be empty.”

Phil’s eyebrows shot up and his face morphed into a grin. “Oh my god.”

Dan now looked expectantly at Phil, tongue between his teeth, leaning forward, hope restored.

“I..” Phil’s shoulders were pulled up into a shrug but he looked caught up. “I mean, we’re pretty young and stuff you know…”

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?” He was a little befuddled, but he would still bite.

“Anime.”

“Oh, I actually do like anime, what’s your-” Dan gave him a prod. “Right.” Phil rolled his eyes. “Anime who?”

“You’re anime-zing person and I really like you.”

Phil melted. 

Okay so they may be in high school and sure, death is inevitable and life is pointless… but Dan was cute. And Phil was a sucker for cute boys with fringes and bad pick-up lines. And you only live once and Phil didn’t want to end up alone in that life (okay, Dan wasn’t probably planning on _marrying_ Phil, but that wasn’t the point).

“Tell you what, Dan.” Phil gently pulled Dan’s hand into his. “Why don’t you walk me home, then we can decide if you can stay for Mario Kart.”

Dan’s smile was luminous and Phil wondered whether his heart was already performing leaps.

Phil waved at an astonished Cat and Tom before dragging Dan into the humid heat of Manchester summer.

“Just so you’re prepared, I’ll definitely kick your ass at Mario Kart.”

Phil shoved Dan a bit before asking what music he liked.

  


In the end, Dan did decimate him at Mario Kart, and for far longer than either of them could have ever expected.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a small thing for the phandom little pop ^_^  
> thanks a million to my beta and doodler  
> tell me your favourite horrible pick up lines I love them


End file.
